Yakumo and Haruka ABC's
by whynotsocks000
Summary: An ABC drabble of Haruka and Yakumo. It's some fluff. Please comment if you want more. Rated T just because it's my favorite letter
1. Chapter 1

Yakumo and Haruka ABC's

Yepyep here I am again! This time it is a Psychic Detective Yakumo oneshot. Please enjoy! Rated T because I'm me!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of this.

A stands for Adorable

The first time Yakumo laid eyes on Haruka only one thought crossed his mind. She is adorable. Usually when girls come calling they heard there was a hot guy in the Film Research Club and they are looking to get some action. They are typically overly make-upped fakes. This girl though only had a thin layer of lip gloss on and her body was a natural thin. She had shiny eyes and a cute face, and her hairstyle made her look even younger. She also dressed like a kid. Adorable.

B stands for Beautiful

Haruka had always thought Yakumo was beautiful. His hair was soft and pretty and both his eyes were very pretty. He wasn't like Yuichi-kun's or Ishii-san's type of pretty. He had no pressed suit and never brushed his bed head hair, but despite all that he was still the most radiant person she'd ever seen.

C is for Cat

She swore he was a cat. He napped, ate, and moved like a cat. He also did this purr when you petted him and laid out in the sunlight very often. He'd never tell even upon pain of death though.

D is for Dog-

He swore she was a dog. No scratch that, a puppy. She was always so happy and loyal. When you insulted her she visibly drooped and looked embarrassed and ashamed. When you complimented her she'd be embarrassed and deny it but you could see a little tail wag, no joke. She was cute like that though.

E is for Eyes

"Please Yakumo!" He sighed. Haruka was like his best friend and he spent enough time with her to know all her quirks so you would think that he'd have found a way to ward off her puppy dog eyes right? Nope, no such luck. Those eyes were just too strong, too trusting for him to resist. Funny how what brought them together was her saying his eyes were pretty.

F is for Friends

"Yakumo my friends want to meet you," Haruka had said this morning. She had sworn that it was just an innocent movie and then some pizza, but it turned out to be a full blown interrogation. Her friends were all making sure Haruka wasn't being taken advantage of. They underestimated her. If anything that devil woman took advantage of her power over him today.

G is for Gifts

Yakumo looked around the store then back at his list. Haruka's birthday was coming up and he had been commanded by Gotou to buy her something. What a pain! He didn't know what to get her. She was the type that would be happy with a "Happy Birthday!" In short this girl wanted nothing. She gave, not asked, and that made poor Yakumo's job even more fun. Maybe she likes paper clips…

H is for Hot Spring

This incident would forever be referred to as the hot spring incident for as long as the people involved in it lived. Let's not go into the details, but we'll just say that that was the day Yakumo decided that Haruka was a lot bustier than she looked.

I is for Invitation

His father was baiting him and he knew it. He had just invited him to his doom, but what else could he do? That man had Haruka! Yakumo quickly accepted the invitation when he read about what was at stake. Haruka was not going to die.

J is for Jumping

Gotou looked in amazement. It's incredible how much a woman could change a guy. Six months ago he would not have caught Yakumo jumping in a bouncy house if he were threatened, but here he was, in a bouncy house. You know what he was doing? He was helping Haruka look for her shoe. Gotou would never admit that he stole the shoe now. Yakumo would kill him.

K is for Kangaroos

When Yakumo brought this one girl in high school to gala and likened her to a kangaroo she cried and ran off. When he told Haruka she looked like a kangaroo she ignored yet another insult and calmly told him he acted like a sloth. See the difference?

L is for Limbs

Limbs were spilled all over the psycho's floor. Arms, legs, and fingers, they were all there. Ishii-san called Gotou-san to tell him there was proof. Yakumo was there too, but he was too busy covering up Haruka's eyes, shielding his light.

M is for Milk

One day Haruka discovered something. Yakumo grew hives the size of Texas when he drank whole milk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so sorry for never finishing but I will now. I was too busy with testing but its break now. Anywho moving on…**

N is for Napping

Gotou almost died when he came in one morning to find the two lovebirds napping together. Yakumo would never ever live this down; he'd make sure of that.

O is for Overprotective

Haruka had noticed. Lately when she was walking with Yakumo and some guy whistled he'd let out a snarl. Before he just ignored it, but this week he even flashed his eye to scare the guy asking her out away. He was totally acting irrational; like an overprotective brother. Who did he think he was her _boyfriend_ or something?

P is for Pasta

Haruka knew that Yakumo was trying with all his might and she shouldn't laugh, but when he had pulverized fourteen boxes of pasta in a proud attempt to prove he could cook she couldn't help but tease him. His cheeks lit up so fast she swore he'd burned himself instead of the pasta. Fifteen boxes now…

Q is for Queen

There have been many people vying to be his queen. Many have simply been crushed, but some almost made it. He was a good looking guy it was only natural right? He'd hardly lift a finger and they did all the work, dealt with the pain, and fought hard to get a glimpse of what it's like to be his queen. With her though it was different. He worked and toiled desperately to stay be HER side. She was the queen, but this time she was the king as well.

R is for Rabbit

She jumped when she heard the thumping noises and screamed when she saw the face. Within seconds she had run off; like a frightened bunny from a hungry wolf. Haruka was still there though. She coaxed the dead boy, talked to him, soothed him. She was no scared little bunny, she was a proud rabbit, cute and innocent, but could bite just as well as any animal could.

S is for Swim

When he jumped off the bridge to save her he remembered that he couldn't swim. When he laid eyes on her at the bottom of the river he taught himself real quickly.

T is for Track

Yakumo didn't know the idiot did track. No wonder she was always so fit. When he watched her run for the first time his respect in her grew. She outran, out jumped, and out finished everyone by a long shot. He'd thought she was the type of woman that thought that if you couldn't win you shouldn't try, but the woman that was running was a woman that didn't want to lose to those wann-be punks no matter what.

U is for Usurp

For the first time Yakumo's power in his life was usurped. Sure his dad came in and tried to mess him up, but that was expected so Yakumo's standing stayed the same. Whe Haruka came into his life she shattered that. She was below him in this world of power, but she had him around her finger. Everyone fell for her and all the ghosts loved her. He shattered the very foundations he stood on and as he picked up the pieces he desided he liked it. Talk about S and M huh?

V is for Velvet

His mom had worn velvet the day she tried to kill him. He told Haruka that too. He recounted every detail to her. He never saw her wear velvet again. Never again.

W is for Wind

She was like the wind. She couldn't be caught and was unpredictable. One found themselves enjoying the warm breeze while going along for the ride in a typhoon.

X is for X-ray

When she showed him her X-ray after the drunk hit her car he stormed out of the house. Oddly enough she never ever again had an issue with drunk people for **the rest of her life**.

Y is for yoyo

He hated childish toys, but since she enjoyed Yoyo's and she said they were fun he liked them too.

Z is for Zoo's and Zebras too

He proposed to her in a zoo. Of all the romantic places to propose it had to be a zoo. Oh well, she had no problem letting the zebras enjoy the show.


End file.
